The Dance
by MeggieJune
Summary: Einfach nur ein Abschlussball auf Hogwarts? Der von Draco und Hermine? Nein. Exakt eine Generation weiter. Ändert das etwas? Nein, natürlich nicht.


Es war unschwer zu erkennen. Aber immerhin war er nicht der einzige, der es so unschwer erkennen konnte. Schon als sie die Rede gehalten hatten, war es ihm nicht entgangen. Schon dann hatte er es gesehen.

Und ihm waren die Hände gebunden, auf einer Art und Weise, die ihn sehr, sehr machtlos machte.

Er fragte sich in schierer Wut, woher diese Gesinnung denn kommen musste. Er wusste es bei Salazar nicht. Hogwarts war bunt erleuchtet. Lampions waren von den Schülern in allen Ecken dekoriert worden, und die Große Halle blinkte in bunten Farben. Das Portrait von Dumbledore betrachtete das Treiben mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, während er anscheinend einen Schokofrosch verspeiste. Wie er diesen in das Gemälde bekommen hatte, wusste Draco nicht.

Die Haustische waren weggeräumt worden und an deren Stellen standen Familientische, mit hübschen Bouquets und natürlich den Namenskarten. Er hatte ihn allerdings erschreckend wenig am Tisch gesehen. Nein, er hielt sich in anderen Gefilden auf.

Zu den Gesprächen am Tisch fand er keinerlei Zugang. Schräg gegenüber an der nächsten Wand hing ein ernstes Portrait von Severus Snape, der dem Treiben wohl genauso wenig abgewinnen konnte, wie er selber.

Die Musik war zum Tanzen wohl angebracht, aber ihm gefiel sie nicht. Unauffällig zog er die goldene Taschenuhr aus seiner Anzugtasche, um zu checken, wie viele Minuten noch vergehen mussten, ehe sie wieder zurück apparieren konnten. Anscheinend noch über 130 Minuten. Er atmete unterdrückt aus. Das Licht wurde magisch gedimmt, und Pärchen schoben sich nun in einer Art Engtanz über das dunkle Parkett.

„Willst du tanzen?", raunte sie ihm zu, aber er ruckte unwillig mit dem Kopf, was sie veranlasste wieder mit ihren Freundinnen ins Gespräch zu versinken. Über unwichtige Kleinigkeiten. Oberflächlich und für keinen von Interesse, außer ihr selber. Er hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu, blendete ihre nervtötende Stimme einfach aus.

Er lehnte sich also zurück und tat so, als wäre er entspannt. Potter erkannte er sofort. Seine Haare waren unverändert scheußlich. Er lachte, während er seine schwangere Frau führte. Ihre roten Haare waren eindrucksvoll. Nicht weil sie besonders schön waren, nein. Eigentlich nur, weil sie auch noch am anderen Ende der Halle auszumachen waren.

Ein anderes Pärchen erregte dringender all seine Aufmerksamkeit, und seine Finger fuhren in gereizter Manie über sein Kinn, über den unsichtbaren Bart, und ein Kopfschmerz bahnte sich ohne Zweifel an.

Das Mädchen hatte braune Locken. So dunkel wie das polierte Parkett. Sie schimmerten unter den vielen Lichtern der Lampions. Ihre Wimpern waren schwarz getuscht, und ihre Wangenknochen wurden durch ein dezentes Rouge hervorgehoben. Soweit er erkennen konnte, waren ihre Augen dunkel, ihre Lider hellblau geschminkt.

Mit roten Lippen formte sie Worte. Und auch wenn er den Ton der Worte nicht erraten konnte, schienen sie nicht freundlicher Natur zu sein. Sie lächelte nämlich nicht. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, auch wenn sie nicht sprach, ihre Augen gebannt auf ihren Partner geheftet, anscheinend wartete sie dringend auf eine Antwort auf einen ihrer Vorwürfe.

Aber es war gleichgültig, wie wenig freundlich das Mädchen erschien. Wie wenig freundlich ihre Worte wohl waren. Denn egal, um was das Gespräch ging, egal was es zu kritisieren oder zu bereden gab, sie verließ nicht die Tanzfläche. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass eine der Parteien nicht zum Streiten aufgelegt war. Und eigentlich erkannte er diese andere Partei ganz und gar nicht.

Die langen, schlanken Finger waren auf ihre untere Rückenpartie gelegt, auf die dunkle Seide des Kleides, was in weichen Wogen zu Boden fiel und bei jedem Schritt in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind Wellen schlug. Er hielt sie an sich gedrückt, auf dem höflich erforderlichen Abstand.

Wenn Draco in das Gesicht blickte, dann sah er keinen Zorn darin. Er schien zu lauschen, den Worten des Mädchens zuzuhören, aber seine Mundwinkel waren ein winziges Stück weit gehoben.

Er lächelte beinahe. Seine Haare wirkten eigenartig bunt in den hellen Lichtern der Lampions. Sie waren so hell, dass sie jede Farbe anzunehmen schienen. Er überragte das Mädchen um einen ganzen Kopf. Der schwarze Smoking war nachtschwarz und verschluckte alle Farben der Umgebung.

Sie gaben ein hübsches Paar ab. Figurlich und auch optisch. Draco überschlug gereizt seine Beine, griff sich sein Weinglas und trank einen hastigen Schluck. Neben ihm plapperten die Damen, als würde nichts geschehen.

Die Schulsprecher hatten den Tanz eröffnen müssen. Und hatte er angenommen, ihre Geduld beschränkte sich nur auf das Eröffnungslied, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Denn sie formte immer noch böse Worte mit ihren Lippen als das Lied aufgehört hatte, bewegte sich allerdings nicht von der Stelle. Immer noch hatte er seine Hand locker auf ihrem Rücken liegen, übte etwas Druck aus, damit sie sich näher vorlehnen musste und schien nun etwas in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

Sie schüttelte daraufhin nur verständnislos die dunklen Locken, die anmutig über ihre freie Schulter flogen.

Und dann lächelte er tatsächlich, hob die Hand, in der er ihre hielt und begann sie auch zum nächsten Lied zu führen. Hatte Draco gedacht, sie hätte so viel Courage oder Wut, oder was eben nötig war, um von der Tanzfläche zu verschwinden, so irrte er. Denn, wenn auch widerwillig, ließ sie sich führen. Wenn Draco ehrlich war, hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war zu tanzen. In den Stunden vorher wusste er nämlich, dass er nur durch seine Abwesenheit geglänzt hatte. Er hatte nämlich zahlreiche Mahnungen von der Schule nach Hause geschickt bekommen.

Missmutig stellte er dennoch fest, dass sein Sohn tanzen konnte. Und dies nicht zu schlecht, denn sie war immer noch nicht weggelaufen. Er hörte, dass sich auch dieses Lied dem Ende neigte, und noch immer machte sein Sohn keine Anstalten, das Mädchen aus seinem Griff entkommen zu lassen.

Und wahrscheinlich gab es nur eine Person in der ganzen Halle, die dieses Geschehen mit genau solchem negativen Interesse verfolgte wie er. Er hatte sie zu seinem Ärger beinahe sofort erkannt. Obwohl es nicht zu verdenken war, denn das Potter-Trio zog immer noch, auch siebzehn Jahre später, jede erdenkliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Er sah wie ein umsichtiger Weasley immer wieder ihr Glas näher zu ihr schob, und sie, ohne ihren Mann anzusehen, ablehnte, die Augen fest auf die Tanzfläche geheftet. Die Enttäuschung war ihrem Gesicht anzusehen. Hätte Draco schätzen müssen, dann hätte er behauptet, sie wäre nicht gealtert. Nicht viel.

Ihr Mann jedoch hatte erschreckend viel Haar verloren, und die rote Farbe war einem hässlichen Orange gewichen. Manche mochten es ansprechend finden. Sie jedoch hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Haare genauso offen und dunkel und lockig wie ihre Tochter. Sie trug ein genauso dunkles Kleid, was jedoch nicht so offenherzig war. Die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Tochter war verblüffend.

Als sich das Schulsprecherpaar genau auf der Mitte der Halle befand und weiter tanzte, fing sie zum ersten Mal seinen Blick auf. Er vergaß, auf das Geräusch seiner tickenden Taschenuhr zu hören und sah sie tatsächlich an. Sie schien ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal zu sehen, denn kurz öffnete sich ihr Mund.

Er versuchte sich an die Schulzeit zu erinnern. Er glaubte nicht, dass er auch nur einmal nett gewesen war. Nicht zu ihr zumindest.

Wenn möglich wurden ihre Lippen jetzt furchtbar schmal, bis sie nur noch eine wütende Linie bildeten. Er glaubte, sie gab ihm stumm die Schuld. Wäre sie für das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts zusammen hier gewesen, wäre sie dann Schulsprecherin geworden? Höchstwahrscheinlich.

Wenn kein Krieg gewesen wäre, sie den Ball ganz normal ausgerichtet hätten, wie es Tradition gewesen wäre, hätte er dann auch mit ihr getanzt? Hätte er sie genauso gehalten?

Hätte er denselben Fehler gemacht, weiter mit ihr zu tanzen? Er konnte nicht mit Worten sagen, wie wütend er auf seinen Sohn war.

Er musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu erkennen, wie sehr sie ihre Tochter liebte, und wie zornig sie anscheinend war, dass ihr Mädchen wohl Gefallen daran fand, mit seinem Sohn zu tanzen. Zum dritten Lied, wie er mittlerweile entnervt feststellte. Und wenn es möglich war, dann war Granger noch verspannter als er selber. Aber nein. Sie hieß nun ja Weasley. Er atmete aus. Das gefiel ihm alles überhaupt nicht.

Und sie wandte den Blick nicht ab. Ihm fiel auf, dass er schon längst hätte wegsehen wollen, aber sie immer noch genauso durch die Halle hinweg fixierte, wie vor einigen Momenten.

Das Lied endete. Aber sein Sohn kehrte nicht zum Tisch zurück.

Und sie erhob sich als erste. Er war genauso schnell auf den Beinen, ohne genau zu wissen, welche Macht ihn eigentlich trieb. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung in Richtung Astoria, die weder laut genug, noch ernst gemeint geäußert wurde, und seine Frau reagierte auch nicht auf sein plötzliches Verschwinden. Er wich den tanzenden Pärchen aus, und Granger erreichte die Schulsprecher, als er es tat.

Beide hörten auf zu tanzen, und sein elender Sohn behielt seine Hand allerdings auf dem Rücken des Mädchens.

„Rose", begann Granger mit einiger mühsamer Beherrschung in der Stimme. Ihre Tochter wirkte beinahe erschrocken über das Auftauchen.

„Mum, ich komme nach dem Lied zum Tisch", gab ihre Tochter gepresst hervor. Sein Sohn nickte ihm lediglich zu, mit einem nicht zu durchschauenden Blick, und die beiden tanzten eilig an ihnen vorbei. Dracos Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Er überragte Granger um einen Kopf, und es war fast ein lächerliches Bild. Sie standen in der Mitte der Halle, sahen sich böse an, hinderten die tanzenden Paare, und er ballte die Fäuste.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, Malfoy", sagte sie als wären sie seit einer ganzen Weile im Gespräch gewesen. Als wären dies nicht die ersten Worte, die sie seit achtzehn Jahren zu ihm sagte. Sie bemühte sich nicht, in zu siezen, ihn zu begrüßen, ihm irgendeine Form von Höflichkeit entgegen zu bringen.

„Wirklich, Granger? Denkst du, ich plane in naher Zukunft mit den Weasleys Familienabende im Fuchsbau zu feiern, weil unsere Familien dann auch noch verwandt sind?" Er wusste, sie hieß Weasley. Er wusste das. Er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Dann wird das nicht passieren", sagte sie wütend und bewegte sich nicht. Paare tanzten an ihnen vorbei, warfen ihnen knappe Blicke zu, und zu seinem Ärger erkannte er viele Gesichter ansatzweise wieder. „Ich will, dass du deinen Sohn von ihr fernhältst!", fuhr sie leiser fort. Er hob nachsichtig eine Augenbraue.

„Richtig. Denn mein Sohn ist es ja, der sie mit dem Imperius zwingt auf der Tanzfläche zu bleiben", konterte er, und wusste, die Fassung derartig zu verlieren, gehörte nicht unbedingt zum feinen Ton.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass Rose nicht im Ziel seiner Aufmerksamkeit liegt?", knurrte sie außer sich, und er hob tatsächlich den Blick, um seinen Sohn zu betrachten. Nein. Es sah nicht unbedingt so aus, als wäre Scorpius angewidert. Leider ganz und gar nicht. Was war nur passiert? Draco erinnerte sich noch gut an den ersten Brief, als Scorpius Schulsprecher geworden war, und ihm von der nervtötenden Besserwisserin erzählt hatte, die im Gegenzug aus Gryffindor zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden war. Alles war gut gewesen!

„Vielleicht sollten Sie tanzen?", schlug ein Zauberer vor, der sie beinahe anrempelte. „Das tut man nämlich auf Tanzflächen?" Schon war er mit seiner Begleitung weiter getanzt. Und dachte Draco, das Unmögliche konnte nicht passieren, sah er in Grangers Gesicht eine Art Diplomatie siegen, die nur ein Gryffindor vertreten konnte. Sie hob tatsächlich ihre Hand.

„Wir stehen hier reichlich im Weg. Und rauszukommen ist nach dem Lied einfacher." Er starrte ihre Hand an. „Oh, du denkst, es ist Schlamm, oder?", flüsterte sie so zornig, dass er sie ansehen musste. Sein Mund öffnete sich perplex. „Auf der Hochzeit wird es auch zur Tradition gehören, dass die Eltern der Eheleute tanzen", fügte sie glatt hinzu.

Er ergriff zornig ihre Hand.

„Keine Hochzeit", erwiderte er böse. Seine Hand fand wie von selbst den Weg zu ihrer Taille. Ihr Körper war warm. Und hatte er erwartet, dass gleißende Scheinwerfer auf sie gerichtet wurden, dass die Musik plötzlich aufhörte zu spielen, dass Potter über ein verstärktes Megaphon die Wachen rufen ließ, um ihn von seiner Muggelprinzessin fortzureißen, so erlebte er keine unerwartete Überraschung: Es passierte nichts.

Niemand schenkte ihnen größere Aufmerksamkeit. Die Musik spielte weiter, und sie bekamen keine seltsamen Blicke verpasst. Natürlich nicht. Warum auch? Sie waren schließlich fünfunddreißig Jahre alt. Sie waren keine Kinder mehr, und irgendwo in seinem Kopf wusste auch er, dass es nicht angebracht war, alte Fehden aufrecht zu erhalten, nur weil sie gegen seinen Stolz gingen.

„Großartig", murmelte sie unglücklich. Er sah all ihren Abscheu in ihrem Gesicht, dennoch tanzte sie anmutig, ausgeglichen und schien ihren Hass auf ein Minimum zu drehen, denn wahrscheinlich wollte sie nicht unangenehm auffallen, beim Tanzen.

„Glaub mir, das ist das letzte womit ich gerechnet habe", gab er zurück.

„Lass uns nicht reden", unterbrach sie ihn gereizt.

„Schön", sagte er nur und führte sie stumm in weiten Kreisen über das Parkett. Sie fügten sich nahtlos in die Gruppe an tanzenden Pärchen, gehörten mit zur Masse, und er fragte sich, ob sie nicht genauso aussehen mussten, wie ihre jüngeren Ausgaben, die ein paar Meter vor ihnen tanzten. Und er schaffte es nicht, über sie hinweg zu sehen. Wusste Salazar, warum.

Er sah direkt in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen blickten überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm hoch.

Er hielt den höflichen Abstand ein. Ihre Körper berührten sich nicht. Nur ihre Hände. Und das Stück an Fläche, was sie an seiner Schulter berühren musste und er auf ihrer oberen Rückenpartie. Es war förmlich. Und dennoch war es nicht so unangenehm, wie er es sich wohl immer ausgemalt hatte. Er roch unwillkürlich den Duft ihrer Haare. Es war etwas fruchtiges, was wohl gut zu ihrer ganzen Erscheinung passte.

Er nahm an, sie war im Urlaub gewesen, denn ihre Haut war leicht gebräunt.

„Wie viele Kinder hast du eigentlich?", fragte er, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass sie ja nicht sprechen wollten. Sie hob irritiert den Blick.

„Was wird das? Eine Unterhaltung?", fragte sie verwirrt, und er ruckte lediglich mit dem Kopf. Sie atmete langsam aus. „Zwei", antwortete sie schließlich. Ihre Figur war bemerkenswert gut, dafür, dass sie zwei Kinder hatte gebären müssen. Das behielt er für sich. Er rechnete kurz nach, wann es das letzte Mal passiert war, dass er mit wem anders als Astoria getanzt hatte. Er wusste es nicht mal mehr.

„Du… bist mit Weasley verheiratet?", fragte er schließlich, und sie unterdrückte tatsächlich ein Lächeln.

„Nein, was denkst du denn? Ich komme nur so mit ihm zum Abschlussfest?" Und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

„Lebt dein Vater noch?", stellte sie die nächste Frage, und jetzt musste er grinsen, denn es klang nicht besonders hoffnungsvoll, wie sie es sagte.

„Ja, Lucius erfreut sich bester Gesundheit", gab er zurück, und konnte das Grinsen beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken. Sie nickte schließlich, und musste selber grinsen.

„Na, das freut uns doch alle", erwiderte sie knapp. „Sag mal… dein Sohn…", begann sie, und er machte sich auf Vorwürfe gefasst. „Hat er… Rose schon mal erwähnt?" Sie wählte die Worte vorsichtig.

„Nur in den schlechtesten Tönen", entgegnete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Oh", sagte sie nur. „Dann mag er sie ja anscheinend nicht." Und er wusste, sie meinte nicht, was sie sagte. Beide sahen sie rüber zu dem tanzenden Pärchen, was keine Anstalten machte, auseinander zu gehen.

„Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht", bestätigte er diese Lüge, denn es war besser, als sich ein anderes Szenario auszumalen. Das Lied endete.

Es kam überraschend. Mit kurzem Widerstreben ließ er seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte sinken.

„Sie werden sich bestimmt noch heute Abend streiten und sich danach sowieso nicht mehr wiedersehen", sagte sie tapfer. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten. Sie sah ihn direkt an. Er wusste nicht, ob es Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick war. Oder Resignation, oder etwas anderes.

„Ja. Sie passen nicht zusammen. Er wird das einsehen und…"

„Ja! Ganz bestimmt."

„Jaah…", bestätigte er nickend.

„Dann war es schön, dich jetzt das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben, Malfoy." Sie sah traurig aus, das war es. Traurig, weil sie sich hier Lügen erzählten? Aber vielleicht wollte sein Sohn ihre Tochter nicht! Vielleicht sah es nur so aus, als würde er sich Hals über Kopf in dieses Mädchen verlieben! Es war immerhin nur ein Tanz. Ein verfluchter Tanz! Darauf konnte man nichts aufbauen. Keine Freundschaft, keine Liebe. Nicht mal eine Verliebtheit!

Und völlig, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ohne sich aufhalten zu können, ergriff er ihre Hand, hob sie zu seinen Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel. Ihr Mund hatte sich erschrocken geöffnet, und stumm starrte sie ihn an.

Das nächste Lied begann, und ehe er noch einen weiteren unverzeihlichen Fehler machte und ihr wieder seine Hand auf die Taille legte, riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los.

„Gut, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen werden, Granger", raunte er ihr leise zu, ließ ihre Hand schließlich los und wandte sich ab. Sein Herz schlug einen Moment schneller als noch zuvor, und die Hand, in der er ihre gehalten hatte, versteifte sich für einen kurzen Moment, ehe er die Finger wieder durchstreckte und äußerlich gelassen den Tisch erreichte.

„Wer war die Frau?", erkundigte sich Astoria, die ihm noch einen Sekt bestellt hatte und ihm zuschob. Er atmete langsam aus. Und Draco gab sich selber noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit, ehe er antwortete.

„Das war Mrs Weasley. Ich nehme an, wir werden bald öfter mit ihrer Familie zu tun haben", fügte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Sohn hinzu, der jetzt den fünften Tanz mit ihrer Tochter tanzte.

„Aha. Ich habe Scorpius noch nie so gesellig erlebt", warf sie ein und vertiefte sich schließlich wieder in das Gespräch mit Pansy Goyle über Festtagsroben.

Er lauschte dem Ticken seiner Taschenuhr, während er Scorpius betrachtete. Und ja. Er hätte es genauso gemacht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher.

– The End –


End file.
